


Step One.

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Ten Steps Series. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, idk what to tag lol, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few moments that happen when Michael is still dealing with Step One. It (kinda) leads up to Step Two in the original one shot.</p>
<p>(Oh btw you might want to read the original first, it will make more sense it's called Ten Steps and it's in this series!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, so I have had slight writers block with my story right now and I don't feel like writing another chapter to my new story so I did this! I apologize if it is horrible lol I literally just felt bad for not posting in this series. Anyways enjoy!

Ever since blondie yesterday saved Michael he couldn't get the boy out of his head. Michael was siting in his room trying to find the motivation to get all of his stuff out. He literally slept all of yesterday because of how exhausted he had become from the moving all the boxes. He had set up both his and his moms bed and that was the only unpacking he had gotten done. Michael went to go text his friends from back home when he realized his phone was dead. Michael sighed into his pillow, he did not feel like getting out his bed.

Michael knew that he had to get up eventually so he got off his bed and went into his duffle bag that held clothes that weren't all packed away. He grabbed out his phone charger ad some clothes. He quickly plugged his phone in and went into the bathroom to place his clothes in there before his shower. He decided to see if his mom was home first so he went down stairs, he figured that she would be in the living room or kitchen by now. When he didn't see or hear her he grew confused.

He wandered further into the kitchen and that's when he saw a piece of paper on the counter. In her smooth writing was that she she had to go into work early today. Michael was slightly sad, he wished they could have spent the day together before he starts school. He just shrugged it off though because he understood why she had too. He decided to wait on making breakfast and just take a shower. He first went through one of the boxes that was designated to the bathroom and grabbed all the stuff out and a towel.

He lugged it to the bathroom and got it organized, his mom would have to thank him later. He then started the shower and then striped. God he couldn't wait to was the sweat and grime away from yesterday. It felt nice to have the hot water run down his back, soothing his screaming muscles. He just stood under the spray for a while and he let his mind wander. Michael thought of his last night with Dylan, how good it felt and the boys hand on his cock. Michael couldn't help but to think of Dylan's face as Michael blew him.

His thoughts were hot and filthy but he couldn't help it, at least he was home alone. He remembered the whines and whimpers that fell from the boys mouth and the way he said his name. Michael knew that it was inevitable and he grew harder and harder under the spray of the water. His hand slowly trailed down and gripped his throbbing cock, with the water flowing down his body made it easier for his hand to move. For a while he let out silent moans at the memories but something changed.

Instead of Dylan's green eyes he started seeing blue ones, and instead of brown hair he saw blonde. That's when he remembered the boy from yesterday. The hot tall blonde that Michael would kill to fuck. His hand started moving faster at the thought of the other boys mouth wrapped around his cock. Taking every inch in and him gagging slightly. Michael didn't care that he doesn't even know the boy, his hand gripped his dick harder and his thumb played with the tip more as Michael was now desperate for his orgasm.

With one last thought of the blonde swallowing Michael's cock down is when Michael blew, painting the shower tiles and his hand white while letting out deep but slightly whinny moans. Michael had no shame in what just happened. That was the best he's ever gotten off. His sensitive cock now lay limp and as he finished washing and cleaning himself off and every harsh touch on his cock made Michael whimper, damn he had never gotten off that hard before. He finished his shower with shaky legs and wandered to his bed room.

He didn't put his clothes on yet, he wanted to recover first before that so he had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping from the shower but he could care less. He went over to his phone to check and see if anything had happened but there was only a message from his friend telling him that lunch was now boring with out him. Michael threw his phone on his bed and went over to the box closest to the window. He searched for his favorite CDs and player. He was struggling to keep the towel up while doing so but he didn't mind when it fell low on his hips. After all no one was watching, right?

But when he turned to set the stuff down on his desk he saw movement out the corner of his eye. At first he didn't even notice his curtains were open but then as he saw bright piercing blue eyes he knew that his plan to avoid the neighbor would be harder than expected. There stood the boy he had just gotten off to looking at him, blue eyes trailing down Michael's body and when the landed on the low strung towel that left barley anything to imagination is when the eyes snapped up to Michael.

He just raised his brow at the boy and turned away. He finished what he was doing while slipping on a pair of boxers. And yes this first step was going to be very hard.

===========================

Michael always felt weird in his room, and he knew why. Blondie who's room was right across from his was always staring at him. This time Michael was fooling around with his guitar, he had just gotten home from school and was procrastinating. He was sitting on the floor playing random songs while singing here and there. But once again he felt eyes on him. He tried to ignore them, but this time he couldn't. He never ran into the boy at school so he had yet to learn his name.

But Michael was done with the staring through the window shit. It happened so much that it was irritating and creepy. So Michael stood up and looked at the boy who seemed no bothered by the fact he was caught and ripped his curtain closed. He turned on his bedroom light and plopped back down, he was so done with that boy.

===========================

Michael was frozen in place, holy shit why did Luke have to work out right in front of his window. And holy shit when did the boy get so fucking toned and muscular. He looks like a lanky boy but when that shirt comes off, damn he is one hot thing. Michael can't rip his eyes away from the blonde that is currently doing push up and lifting weights. The way he did it was so effortless. Even Michael who had quite a good amount of muscle would have trouble.

Michael was even more confused because at school the boy basically pretended to be so fragile, letting his friends do the shit talking while he sat looking pretty. And okay, Luke was known as the hot badass singer/guitarist to everybody else but not to Michael. He seemed pretty and fragile to him, and his actions (that Michael had seen) at school were pretty passive. And yeah he shouldn't be getting a hard on while his neighbor is working out in his room but what could Michael do? Luke had his shirt off giving a perfect view of his toned back and wide shoulders that were now glistening with sweat.

Man, the things Michael would do to that boy. And it didn't matter to Michael who topped or bottomed, either way the things he would do. Michael quickly dipped away from the window before he could be caught and closed his curtains. Michael knew he was totally supporting a hard on and he didn't feel like taking a cold shower. God, why did Luke do this! Michael grumbled as he pulled his pants off. He let out a sigh at the released tension, he settled down in bed.

He had a choice, wait it out or just get off. Michael decided to go with the latter of the two because it'd been a while and his mom was working late. He sat up slightly reaching for his hidden lube and tissues. He pulled his shirt and boxers off moaning at the release of his dick. It was fully erect and it curled up against his stomach. He poured some lube on his hand while warming it up and finally took his throbbing cock in hand. He moaned loudly at the feeling of his slick hand on his erection.

It had been a while since he used lube. The feeling of his hand drove him even closer to ecstasy than he would like to admit. Michael decided to kick it up a notch and do something he hasn't done in a long ass time. He stopped his movements on his cock and fumbled with the bottle of lube. He spilled some onto the fingers of his left hand. He warmed it up and trailed his hand down and to his waiting hole. His right hand took back on his pervious actions while his other slowly trailed a finger around his hole and lightly pushing in.

Michael hissed at the feeling of being stretched and played with his tip. It had been so long that when he finally had the second finger in he was bordering his orgasm. The feeling of his fingers filling him up and stretching him made his moans more frequent. His right wrist flicking in all the right ways and now the flooding images of Luke came in. That Luke was the one two fingers deep in Michael's ass and his hand was the one playing with Michael's cock and him encouraging him on.

Michael knew he wasn't going to last a minuet longer and with one last thrust of his fingers that somehow hit that spot that made him see stars and a flick of his wrist he was coming. Luke's name leaving his mouth in both loud and soft whimpers as he painted his tummy and hand white. Michael pulled his fingers out whimpering at the sensitivity of both his hole and his dick. He grabbed some tissues wiping off his hands then his stomach.

He gently cleaned off his cock that was covered in lube and cum. He threw them away and got redressed knowing he had a little bit to calm down from his orgasm before his mom came home. One thing Michael didn't know that his window was open, and Luke had heard everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how was it????? Hope it wasn't to bad I tried something new in it. But anyways I have now made a tumblr that I will be dedicating for mainly writing. I'll let you know when I'm writing or about to post it's: destiel-lemmings and feel free to request shit. I also have my kik: destiel_lemmings and my other tumblr: crackvon-d
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
